Comiendo Frutillas ¿o quizás duraznos?
by Hore Usui Tao
Summary: Yaoi HoroxLen, soy nueva piedad TT.TT no homofobicos jujuju xP


**Comiendo Frutillas... ¿o quizás duraznos?**

Era un día muy tranquilo, eran las tres de la tarde, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban...todo era paz y tranquilidad para Len, solo en la pensión Asakura, ya que los demás habían ido a la piscina a refrescarse un poco ya que hacia un calor insoportable, pero no para él, ya estaba acostumbrado, y como el decía paz y tranquilidad para el solo en la pensión...hasta que...

-Endemoniado calor, por que hace tanto calor!- se escucho un grito proveniente de la entrada, el cual era dado, por el lindo del peliazul...ósea, Horo horo

-_¿Que hace este aquí, se suponía estaría solo_-pensó Len

En eso, Horo se paseaba por la casa, buscando al mal de todas sus fantasías y penas, el cual era llamado Len... hacia mucho tiempo que se había dado cuanta que estaba locamente enamorado de ese chino, de su frágil y estilizada figura, de sus violáceos cabellos, y de esos ojos dorados que le encantaban y los hacia perderse en ellos...si definitivamente un sueño hecho realidad, entro en la habitación que daba al pasillo del patio y ahí lo vio, aunque...era mucho mas de lo que quería... sentado con las piernas cruzadas delante de el, con una ropa muy ligera, y...comiendo unas deliciosas frutillas con crema...de verdad delicioso...

- Por que no fuiste con los otros a la piscina Hoto...- le pregunto

- Por..por, que estaba demasiado llena y me cargan las multitudes- le casi mintió

Ya no lo resistía, pensaba que si len seguía comiendo de esa forma tan provocadora a esas pobres frutillas, se le tiraría encima y no importara como se lo comería a besos...ya era demasiado... ya no resistía... sin mas se acerco a Len el cual ahora estiraba sus piernas y las dejaba abiertas pero flectadas hacia atrás mientras se llevaba una deliciosa y roja frutilla a la boca... Horo no perdió tiempo, se hincó entre las piernas de len, el cual se sorprendió, pero como aun tenia la frutilla en su boca no pudo decir nada, con una mano quito la mano de Len que sostenía la frutilla, y en un abrir y serrar de ojos, se fundió en su boca...

Horo

Se sentía tan bien, haciendo contacto con esos suaves labios, los cuales de hace mucho le llamaban la atención, ahora dulces, por esas frutillas las cuales antes estaba comiendo y que ahora tenia la dicha de probarlas en los labios de su amor...

Len

No sabia que hacer, si dejarse llevar por esa deliciosa caricia que después no podría para o apartarlo y pegarle una bofetada... aunque prefería la primera opción... de verdad lo amaba, amaba tanto a Horo, desde que lo salvo en el torneo se dio cuenta, un amor desenfrenado que traspasaba todo limite...

Después de unos segundos, que para ellos fueron horas, se separaron, aunque ellos no lo quería, pero por gracia de Dios todo humano necesitaba respirar, estaban sonrojados y no precisamente por el calor, Horo se levanto despacio, lo miro un momento, y en un suave susurro le dijo

-_Perdóname-_

Y sin mas, se fue por donde llego. Subió a su habitación y cerro la puerta despacio, se deslizo por ella y callo sentado...¿Por que había hecho eso?¿por qué fue tan tonto de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, seguramente ahora Len lo odiaría... ya no podía hacer nada...

Abajo ocurría lo mismo, Len se preguntaba por que Horo había hecho eso...¿y si el también le gustaba, no... no podía ser eso, seria como un sueño... pero de algo estaba seguro, eso lo pagaría, incluso si el quedaba al descubierto...

Hace exactamente 24 horas que no lo veía... cuando bajo a desayunar, Tamao le dijo que había salido muy temprano y que no volvería a almorzar... tal vez lo estaba evitando para no verle la cara... se sentía muy mal, pero no importaba, seguiría su plan como lo había planeado, la venganza es dulce...

De nuevo solo, como ya era costumbre en ese tiempo, los muchachos se iban a la piscina, y como a el no le gustaba ir, se quedaba mirando el paisaje de la casa...ooohhh que aburrido, decidió dormir un poco, subió a su habitación, se acostó en su futon y así se quedo, esperando a que el sueño llegara, pero algo le llamo la atención, se escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abría y posteriormente era serrada con mucha suavidad... unos pasos se dirigieron a la cocina sin duda, una bolsa era depositada en la mesa y se escuchaba como se sacaba algún utensilio...hubo un momento en el cual se escucho un suave auch..y una maldición a lo que se estaba haciendo, y eso era pelar una fruta...sin duda esa voz era de Horo...pero aun faltaba un poco de su plan... y no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo ahora...Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Len se decidió a bajar...yendo directamente a la sala en que estaba ayer, su sorpresa fue grande al ver ahí a Horo y con un posillo de lo que parecía ser... ¿durazno?...y este los comía distraídamente mirando hacia el patio, tenia los ojos cerrados y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, Horo tomo otro pedacito de durazno y se lo llevo a la boca... cambio de planes, haría lo mismo que Horo hizo ayer y se arriesgaría a un rotundo rechazo... a paso lento y silencioso se puso delante de Horo, el cual al ver que algo le tapaba la luz, abrió los ojos perezosamente, y los abrió a un mas grande al ver a Len de pie frente a el, y además se estaba comiendo los duraznos que se suponía eran un regalo para que lo disculpara, ya que sabia era su fruta favorita...

Len se inclino lo suficiente para poder posar sus manos en lo hombros de Horo y con toda la libertad del mundo sentarse en sus piernas, y posteriormente entrelazar sus brazos tras el cuello de Horo y besarlo pero con unas ansías increíbles, las cuales le llevaron a lamer despacio el labio inferior de horo, para que le dejara pasar a inspeccionar su boca, lo cual no se hizo esperar...abrió su boca dejando pasar a la ansiosa lengua de Len, la cual jugo con la suya un buen rato..._Durazno_...

Definitivamente le gustaba el durazno... se separaron lentamente por que ya necesitaban respirar... se miraron apreciando la belleza del otro, respirando entrecortadamente , hasta que Horo hablo...

- me gustan mas las frutillas...- le dijo muy quedamente, sonriéndole con ternura- pero no _se comparan al sabor de tu boca_- le susurro

-definitivamente me gusta mas el durazno...pero si esta en tu boca... te amo Horo...-

-yo también te amo, mi dulce gatito...-

Se volvieron a besar, pero ahora con dulzura, horo atrajo mas a len a su cuerpo y se inclino hacia atrás, quedando acostado en el suelo con Len encima...extrañamente no escucharon cuando la puerta de enfrente se abría y las personas que entraron se dirigieron a esa habitación... ups, no habían cerrado la puerta..que problema, pero ya que...los habitantes de la casa los quedaron mirando...hasta que Anna cerro la puerta lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios... después de todo no por nada dejaba a Len cuidando la casa mientras ellos paseaban, ni tampoco haber echado al ainu de la piscina la ves pasada por bullicioso...

Fin

Wolas! Como verán es mi primer fic..por eso esta horrible jajaj me presento soy Hore Usui Tao, pero casi todos me llaman ..manzana..si manzana y todo por una coincidencia de nombres pero bueno n.nUUU..quería saber como estaba..y si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía..échenle la culpa a mi pc que me corrige todo como se le da la gana xD

Espero que me dejen algún review..aunque sea para insultarme y me digan como me quedo, en otro fic lo contestare o por su correo ya ta nOn

Tane!


End file.
